Why I Really Love Hospital's
by LovelyChanru
Summary: I am so sorry about the last story but at least some people like it. I'm happy because of that! Right now I'm trying a story where Kakashi is close to legal age. Give me a break I was happy about that story and I wasn't thinking straight. Kakashi is 14


**Title: **Why I Love Hospital's

**Note:** I am so sorry about the last story but at least some people like it. I'm happy because of that! Right now I'm trying a story where Kakashi is close to legal age. Give me a break I was happy about that story and I wasn't thinking straight. Kakashi is 114 here and Minato whatever age you people think he is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and if I did I would have never made Minato die neither Kakashi.

**Kakashi's POV**

Well, I was on a mission a while back. I really don't remember what happened, a sound Ninja had went behind me and then everything just went black. The last few things I remember hearing is Minato's voice saying something to Rin about helping me.

When I woke up, I noticed that I'm in a white room. I looked around to check if I was at someone's house and not in a bloody hospital. I really hate those place's, never was a big fan of hospital's. Once I glance to my right I saw an IV pole.

I sighed now knowing that this wasn't good. I looked down to see if there was anything broken, only my ankle and a band aid is wrapped around it. I lift up my arm to feel if it hurt but it didn't I guess this was good. I touched around my rib cage area and felt the cloth band aid around my torso.

I took a lot of quick glances to see if anybody else was in the room. Nobody else is in this room. I smiled to myself and started to get up from the bed. I was going to do a break for it. I know I'm just going to end up hitting the floor face first but whatever at least I can say that I tired.

As I got up from the boring bed I set my good left foot on the floor. I felt the coldness from the floor it started to give me goosebumps. I pressed hard on the floor and started to stand up I smirked. I grabbed on to the IV pole and held on tight for support just in case.

I put my broken ankle right foot on the cold floor and press very light on it. I held on to the pole for what my life is worth and started to slowly but quickly stand up. As I did that, I had to put most of my weight to my left foot.

I smiled at the door because now I know that I'm going to reach that goal and get the hell out of there. I started to limp to the door.

I rolled the IV pole on my right hand and I put most of the weight on my left foot I know that I can do this. I smiled under the mask that I noticed now that the people here didn't take away from me. Smart people they are.

Well enough with them, as I put my left hand to the door knob I smiled and started to turn start to turn it right. Once I finally heard that little click, meaning that the door is opening I smiled. I started to open the door slowly I noticed the fresh air coming in this empty room.

I smelled the air it smelled bad but whatever when I finally had almost half of the door open. I got the door to hit my face, because someones very large but not to large tan hand had pressed the outside of the door and pushed it hard.

The door hit me straight a cross the face which knocked me down but left the IV pole standing high and proud. I was on the floor and looked up to see my sensei looking down at me with a huge child like small on his face.

I sometimes tend to wonder am I with a five year old or with a man. I glared at him, the glare that I'm giving him is showing all the anger and madness that I have all over him. I wanted to hurt him for making that bloody door in me in the face!

But I just sighed and looked at him with my normal glaze. "What are you doing here, sensei?" I asked nice and slow to see if the blond idiot can understand the question. "The Hokage told me to come over here and babysit you!" He said in a sing song voice.

I like it when he does that sing song voice, it makes me happy and it's nice and cheerful which is very beautiful. "I'm almost a grown man sensei. I don't need a babysitter. Now would you mind leaving me alone." I

said small and simple and straight to the point I have been known to do that. Minato just looks at me with the same grin playing on his face. He picked me up as if I was his bride.

I started to blush at this but then I thanked the ever so graceful mask on my face hiding the feelings that I keep hidden away from my sensei. I looked at my IV pole to see what he's going to do with it.

While he was holding on to be as if I was his bride he picked up the IV pole with his right hand and started to bring me and Timmy back to my bed.

You may be asking "who's Timmy?". Well, Timmy is the freshly new name I have given to my IV pole. As you can see, I have gotten tired of calling the IV pole by that so I have given it a name. Which I hope you don't mind or find it weird.

Since that is going to be my best friend till I get out of this so called hospital. Minato layed me in my bed and pulled the covers over me covering my feet my chest and a bit of my shoulders. I looked over at Timmy and saw him standing in the place I first saw him standing at.

I am not sure if Timmy is a boy or a girl but I have given him this name. I glanced over at my sensei and saw him sitting down on a gray hospital chair looking at me with a smug (-A/N: I used a big word there!) smile on his face.

I rolled my gray orbs. I was starting to form a quest in my head to get rid of this idiot. The only thing I started to establish is how handsome my sensei is. He has those big blue eyes. That hold this care free behavior and look like they never shed a tear in this life time.

Then he has golden blond hair, with hair like that he can remind me of the sun now that I think about it. I love when my team pushed him in the near by lake on a mission on day and he came up. He looked like a wet puppy with his hair sticking down.

Sensei also has this body to die for. Gosh, remember when I first saw his body I guess I was about ten years old when this happened. We were training on a hot day. As, sensei was fighting with me we had to take a time out because he was sweating.

So, he ended up taking off that dark blue shirt that he was wearing. I saw all of his muscles and his six packs. I almost started to droll then and I'm starting to droll now just thinking about what that shirt his hiding. A big strong chest and those well tune abs and a six pack.

I looked away from sensei trying to forget of the feeling that of heat. Sensei looked over at me to make sure that I'm feeling alright and so on but how can he not tell that I'm not feeling alright!

I feel like a cat on heat because of him! It's all his fault if I wasn't thinking about his hair, body, and eyes I wouldn't be even in this mess.

Oh well, what can I do? I guess I can blame it all on him but nah that just makes me more of a bitch then I'm already am.

"Sensei, I don't feel good." I said to get his attention. The blond was looking at the birds out the window on the tree.

"What is it that hurts?" He asked me with a worried voice and eyes to match.

I smirked at what I was going to say and do. I know I shouldn't but all that thinking about sensei shirtless and of his sexy body.

All I can say is that he left me in heat and I DON'T want to be left in heat alone. "My dick." I said nice and simple. He looked at me with wide blue eyes.

I guess he didn't expect that answer from me out of all people. I don't care I just wanna get off from the burning heat.

"Kakashi I can't help you with that."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm older then you and you are not of legal age!"

"So it doesn't matter if I'm of age."

"Yes it does I don't wanna get in trouble with the Hokage."

"So he's always doing paper work."

"But Kakashi..."

"Oh sensei!"

I smirked at the fake moan I have done to see if I could get him turned on. I guess it had work because now he's blushing and looking at me with some lust in his eyes.

As I sat up to place a kiss on those lips. He beat me to it. He pushed me back on the bed lightly but not to light and started making out with me.

At this I was kissing him like a monster. We both shoved out tongue in our mouths and tried to win at this battle I wanted to win but Minato had beat me. As we pulled away from each other the only thing keeping his mouth and my mouth connected was the thin line of saliva between us.

He smiled at me while I blushed I didn't notice he had taken off my mask but oh who cares! I went back in to get some more of those lips. We made out even more it lasted for about four minutes.

As we pulled away again Minato has gone straight to my neck and started nibbling and leaving marks here and there I just moan at the feeling I'm getting. It feels sort of odd but I liked it.

He went down my neck and took off the shirt I was wearing he kissed lightly at my cloth band aid chest. It felt odd he was giving me butterfly kisses. I smiled at the feeling and he went to give my broken ankle one butterfly kiss.

I smiled he's such a good man even though he can be so annoying at points. He went to my pants and took them off slowly and gentle not to cause any pain to my broken ankle. When he took them off I smiled. He went back to me and kissed me again.

I kissed him back but then he pulled away from the lovely kiss we been sharing for only seconds now. He smiled at my needy face and then went to my right bright red cheek and licked it with his sneaky little pale pink tongue.

I blushed at that feeling even more he smiled and went to the source of my heat wave. He smiled at it and licked the tip of my hard pink cock. I blushed and started letting out tiny little moans but when he put that deep in his mouth I let out loud cries of joy.

As he sucked and played with it and licked around some spots of it. I then came.

I blushed my chest going up and down as if I was running from the sand village to my village nonstop for the whole three days. Sensei smiled at me and placed a light kiss on my nose.

I smiled a tiny smile at him. He gave me a five year old grin I giggled. He moved out to just shoving his dick in me. I moaned loud and proud. I didn't care who heard me and I held on to the sheets nice and tight.

I felt like I was going to break them but whatever they have more sheets in here.

As he went in and out of me.

I let out sounds like this: "Ohhhhh sensei harder harder!" or "Mmmmm sensei faster faster!" or sometimes it would come out like this: "Ahhhhhh Minato Minato!"

I guess sensei liked me letting out sounds like this because he even went harder and faster. In and out of my tiny body. When we both came.

Sensei has came inside of me and I came on his chest. He got off of me and started cleaning the cum as it leaked out of my hole. He took me to the bathroom and washed me.

"Thank you." I said and smiled. "You're welcome." was all he said in a small blush and kiss on my forehead. Right now I can really say is that I'm his favorite student and I really really love hospital's.

**Note: **YEAH! ANOTHER ONE AND ANOTHER ONE! WOOOOOOOOOOO! Um sorry about that people is that I'm really happy that I did a second story about this couple. Well umm I hope you guys like them no mean comments and tell me what you think about if you didn't like it then just tell me nicely. But woooooooooo! I rock at this yes yes yes yes! um sorry again.


End file.
